


Taking Charge

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Master Tim obeys instruction, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You decide it's time that you gave the orders for a change.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Taking Charge

Attaching the final clip to my sheer black stockings, I fingered the black and cream bustier which covered my chest and torso, sorting the bottom so that a tiny glimpse of skin was visible between it and my garter belt. I was wearing matching panties and I smiled as I looked myself over in the full length mirror, hoping that Tim would be pleased when he got back from his shopping trip. While he was gone, I was overcome with an unassailable need to seduce him. Not that either of us required much prompting, it was simply entertaining to watch his reaction. 

Tim liked when I wore sexy lingerie and he had bought me numerous sets, all of which I'd worn at one time or another. The length of time they stayed on depended on what kind of mood he was in at that moment. Sometimes, he was so horny that he practically ripped them from my body, and on more than one occasion, he had replaced panties which had been torn to shreds in his haste to remove them. On those nights, he had a gleam of madness in his eyes and an unquenchable, gnawing need to dominate me was prevalent in his entire persona. He had an affinity for manhandling me, using his strong hands to push me against the wall, to position me as he desired, or to pin my arms above my head as he fucked me until I couldn't think. From time to time, I sported finger-shaped bruises on my hips where they had dug in as he hammered my pussy without mercy, only for him to apologise profusely the next morning when he saw what he had done. I assured him that it didn't concern me in the slightest, which was the truth. I saw them as a necessary evil, rather than born of any malicious intent. More than that though, I saw them as Tim's claim on me, for I was totally and completely his. 

There were other instances when Tim would take his time to unwrap me from the covering of lace and silk, delicately untying the ribbons, undoing the clips, slowly revealing my body, one piece at a time. As each garment was discarded, Tim would lavish the newly exposed skin with sensual kisses and caresses, using his talented tongue to tantalise me until I writhed with pleasure, before sliding inside me with an unholy growl from his soul. 

Our lovemaking was always intense, regardless of the time it took for us to strip naked. The only difference was that in the instances of a hectic nature, there entailed a story of desperation and urgency, an unequivocal need for release, while on the occasions where time was taken to appreciate and bestow effusive attention, what followed was measured and in a certain way, more skillfully controlled. Whichever way things happened, the end result was never any less than complete satisfaction, Tim always made sure of that.

Just then, I heard tyres on the gravel outside and I stood to the side of the bedroom window unseen, watching as Tim parked and emerged from the car carrying a paper bag, the mirrored shades on his handsome face increasing his sex appeal for no discernable reason, save that it simply oozed it from his every pore. There was a slight wind and it swept back his magnificent salt and pepper curls as it blew towards him on his way to the front door. Despite the wind, it was rather warm, which was why he was dressed in a black tshirt and shorts. I liked how his shirt clung to his stocky frame and around his middle where he had filled out, the resulting paunch particularly appealing. I bit my lip as I continued to watch, my pussy tingling with want when the wind gusted once more to force the material of his shorts against him, affording me the delicious sight of the shape of his breathtaking cock. I groaned quietly, utterly consumed by his glorious appearance. 

I positioned myself on my side on the bed, aware of the wet patch on my panties owing to the delectable sight of Tim, knowing it would be appreciated by the man in question. 

I heard the front door close and the jingle of keys as Tim placed them in the bowl in the hall, my heart rate rising as I listened. A slight pause in his movement told me he was removing his sneakers and when it resumed, his seductive baritone floated upstairs to reach my ears, the arousing quality of it making me sigh softly as I closed my eyes to savour its intoxicating effect. 

"Darling!"

Tim called,

"I'm home!"

I smiled, my eyes opening once more. 

"In here!"

I replied and soon, I heard his footfall on the stairs, my heart racing at the increased volume as he moved closer. I stared at the door as I lay on my side, my pussy throbbing with excited anticipation. 

"Hi darling, I-"

Tim, who stood in the doorway, abruptly stopped speaking as his eyes widened at the sight of me before him. I gave him a sultry smile as his eyes raked the length of my body, his demeanour changing instantaneously.

"Babygirl,"

He growled low in his throat and a shiver of desire engulfed my body leaving me thrumming with arousal.

"What a good little girl you are to arrange a lovely welcome for Daddy,"

Tim purred, licking his lips as he eyed me,

"You have no idea the things I want to do to you."

A pleasant tingle enveloped me at his words, the allure behind them fanning the flames of desire inside me. 

Tim walked towards the bed, his eyes pinning me in place before he knelt in front of me, his lips parted as he reached out a hand and placed two fingers on my lips. Torturously slowly, he dragged them down over my chin then the length of my neck, causing goosebumps to erupt, the hairs at my nape standing on end. I hardly dared to breathe as he continued over my clavicle, stopping at the valley of my breasts, just inside my bustier. The air seemed to crackle with electricity, tension hanging heavy as my heart thundered an erratic rhythm in my chest. Tim's eyes danced with the fires of arousal, his mouth curving slightly upwards, the luscious silvery beard which framed it, moving with it and inexplicably drawing my eyes. 

Tim removed his fingers and regarded me for a beat before he gathered me in his arms, pulling me flush against him and attacking my mouth with singular intent. I moaned into his open mouth as his velvet tongue teased my own, his hands roaming my back before they slid down to grasp handfuls of my lace clad butt. I felt a gush of moisture further soak my panties as he pushed himself against me, the unmistakable stir of his cock causing me to wrench my head back to let loose a groan. Tim used the opportunity to latch his marauding mouth to my exposed neck where he left hot wet kisses from my jaw to the base of my throat then sucking where it met my shoulder. I slid my hands into his curls, my back arching as I gasped with pleasure. 

Tim drew back, his eyes heavy with lust and I gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, trailing my palms down his chest, the smattering of silvery hair feeling soft and smooth. My eyes left his to look at the thin line of silver hair which stretched from his belly button before disappearing into the waistband of his shorts, acting as a tempting little path which led to the source of such heady stimulation. 

I saw Tim reach forward to grasp the ribbon which kept my bustier closed and I lightly slapped his hand away. 

"Baby, what-"

He began, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sit back against the headboard,"

I interrupted him in a firm voice, my eyes boring into his own. Tim bit his lip, propping up the pillow and obeying my instruction. He looked at me with want as I approached him and climbed into his lap, stifling a groan as I felt the prominence of his cock pressing against me. Again, Tim's hand went for the black ribbon and I caught him by the wrist.

"Ah-ah,"

I breathed and Tim swallowed as he stared at me. Keeping a grip on his wrist, I held it to the bed as my other hand gently tugged the ribbon which Tim had been so eager to loosen. His eyes keenly watched as I pulled it free from the knot before undoing each criss cross down the length. Tim was panting softly as I tugged it free from the last eyelet and gripping it, I tossed it on the floor. My nipples were pebbled owing to my excitement, the cool air tightening them further which made my pussy twitch. I took Tim's hands in my own, placing them on my breasts and I felt his fingers flex as I removed my hands. I closed my eyes as he kneaded them, my back arching towards his touch, craving more. 

Tim pinched my nipple and I sucked in air through my teeth, the painful pleasure jolting my stomach. I fell forward, pressing him into the pillow as I claimed his mouth in a filthy kiss, our mixed huffs of breath becoming louder as our need increased. I rocked my hips gently as we kissed, Tim's hands fastening to my butt as he pushed up his hips, the slight friction stealing the breath from my lungs. 

"You're making Daddy so hard, babygirl,"

Tim purred as we broke for breath. I placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. Holding my hand, he sucked my finger slowly, his tongue swirling around and around, his gaze unyielding. Tim knew what he was doing. He was attempting to exert his authority however, I had other ideas. I allowed this for a few seconds before I pulled it out with a pop. 

Scooting away from Tim, I sat with my legs enticingly apart. I crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to me. Tim moved towards me instantly, kneeling between my legs, his mouth open as he panted softly. 

"Take them off,"

I pointed to my stockings and Tim slid back slightly, his hands moving to the clips. I caught his wrist once more,

"Slowly,"

I breathed, releasing it.

I watched from above as Tim followed my instruction, pleased that his fingers shook slightly as he unhooked my stockings. I felt an arousing sense of power that Tim obeyed me without question. He glanced up at me as he rolled the nylon down my leg, his fingertips trailing behind and making my skin sear. 

Moving to the other side, he repeated the process and his feather light touch made me gush again. I hoped I had the strength to see this through as I was desperate to fuck him.

Tim haphazardly discarded my stocking, kneeling up and waiting to hear what he was to do next. I pulled him towards me by his shoulders to kiss him as I reclined slightly. Tim shifted his weight, the knee supporting him pressing tantalisingly against my soaking crotch. I heard him growl quietly as his bare skin felt the dampness I had leaked. 

Tim supported my back as he moved his mouth down to my breasts, sucking and licking noisily, the obscene sound echoing in the silence, my gasps of pleasure joining them. Gathering myself, I pushed him back on his haunches. 

"Now my panties,"

I told him as I braced my hands on the mattress behind me. 

"With pleasure,"

Tim purred, an eagerness tainting his tone of voice.

"Did I say Daddy could speak?"

I asked and I bit back a smirk as I watched Tim's eyes darken further. Tim looked at my wet crotch with hunger, unable to resist the urge to swipe his fingers along the material. I swatted his hand away.

"Do as I say!"

I demanded, my voice rising slightly, swallowing down the groan his touch had caused. Obediently, Tim hooked his fingers in the lacy waistband and I lifted my hips off the bed to allow him to tug them down and off. 

Tim's eyes fell to my leaking folds as they glistened in the light of the lamp. I parted my thighs a little more.

"Now, lick my pussy, Daddy,"

I whispered quietly,

"I want to feel your tongue on me."

Grinning, Tim lay on his front and after a glance at me through his lashes, he pushed apart my lips and dragged his tongue up the length once. I tossed my head back and gasped, finally getting some release. 

Tim held me open with one hand as his tongue found my clit and he began to flick it over and over. The slick slide of him made me quiver with pleasure as he lapped at me zealously, tearing uncontainable satisfied moans from my throat. I gripped his hair for purchase as my breaths shortened to gasps, my fingers tightening as his tongue got faster. I felt a rush of pure pleasure when Tim sucked my clit, releasing it slowly as he pulled back his head before catching it and repeating. 

I groaned loudly as I felt the not unwelcome intrusion of two of Tim's dexterous fingers sliding frictionlessly inside me, the smooth glide sending tremors through my body as I moved my hips towards him, desperate for release. I fought for breath at the multitude of stimulations Tim was so expertly administering and within a few moments, I arched towards him, his name on my lips as my climax crashed over me. 

Tim climbed up to face me, his face glistening with my juices, some little droplets clinging to his beard. He put a hand on the back of my head and slid his tongue between my lips and I moaned quietly tasting myself as we kissed. 

Drawing back, I guided Tim to sit against the headboard before I tugged off his shorts and underwear in one swift movement. Tim's neglected cock was standing hard, the tip leaking profusely. Holding his gaze, I wrapped my fist around it, spreading his pre-cum and he let loose a groan, his eyes drifting closed. 

I leaned down and sucked softly on his tip and I felt his thighs twitch as I lay between them. Using my hand at the base, I took more of him in, sucking him as I bobbed my head. Tim raised his hips off the bed, chasing my mouth as his head fell back on the headboard. Before releasing him, I gave his balls a little squeeze and his hips jerked towards me. 

Straightening up, I straddled Tim's lap and held his cock steady before I sat down slowly, swallowing every hot, hard inch of him until he filled me to the hilt. My eyes closed of their own accord as I got used to the feeling of him sheathed snugly inside me. I leaned over him to grip the headboard as I began to move my hips. Tim held me by my sides, reaching up to capture a nipple, sucking it hard as my breasts swayed above him. I panted in time with my thrusts, gradually getting faster as I chased more of the feeling, Tim's mouth increasing my pleasure tenfold. 

I sat back, bracing my palms on Tim's chest which was rising and falling quickly as he began to groan quietly. We locked eyes as I undulated above him, grinding my hips to his hard, my mouth hanging open at the wonderful feeling of his cock reaching deep. 

My fingers dug into Tim's flesh as I felt my release creep up on me, Tim's hands gripping my butt to guide my thrusts. They tightened as his breath stuttered and he forced his hips up, spilling himself inside me with a groan, the resulting movement tipping me over the edge and I convulsed in his lap, riding out my orgasm, a groan of relief tacked to the end of each thrust. 

Sweat beaded on my forehead as my eyes opened to see Tim looking up at me. His were bright and his cheeks were tinged with pink. He reached up and cupped my cheek gently, guiding me down to place a tender kiss on my lips. I sighed softly as his lips lingered, pecking them when he released mine. 

"Daddy kinda likes being ordered around,"

He confessed a little later as I snuggled into his side. I giggled, absentmindedly tracing my fingertip on his stomach. 

"Duly noted,"

I replied and Tim gave a chuckle, the vibration on my cheek making me smile.


End file.
